


Giboura Massacre

by Siknakaliux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga)
Genre: Before The Tragedy, Child Murder, Gen, Giboura Massacre | The Giboura Junior High Mass Murder Case, Hiding in Plain Sight, Mass Murder, Massacre, Middle School, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), School Shootings, Serial Killers, Terrorism, Trauma, school massacre, slight rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: Days fly by.. Uneventful, or not.And then one day, everything falls.
Kudos: 10





	Giboura Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> My text-based take on DR;G/KK's Manga Chapter 8 "Beginning of Killer Killer".

_"Oh, you've come to visit again?.. Ugh, God at least tell me you're not a damn NEET or something, 'cause I have a feeling that *_ _you're not doing enough._ * _"_ _The stinging words from Enoshima Junko burrows its way into Ikusaba's mind._

_('What good are skills if you're not actively practising them..?') ..Or something along those lines._

_As she rests the suitcase down on the ground, not even a second passes before her younger sister's erratic behaviour explodes against her guard. "Do you really call yourself a mercenary!?.." A sudden punch to her head is dealt but quickly blocked as Junko continues to rain down her deal of attacks, wanting to pry out her weaknesses. "After so much time lazing around, how did you still retain that pathetic physique of yours?"_

_"What-" Mukuro tries to intercept her words, but it seems that the gig is finally up. As her arm catches an obvious blow to her temple, all that did was make the world around her crash to bits. A hidden blow with an obvious distraction.. That did the trick to incapacitate her thanks to the skill of the Analytical Prowess, who used her movements against her. Now on the ground, she resigned herself with Enoshima's boot forced on her back._

_"..But even so, you still disappoint me after all this time."_

_A wave of shame washes over Mukuro, and she turns her head to face away from her sister's glare, forcing herself to divert her eyes elsewhere. Anywhere but her. She tries to force her fleeting feelings down, praying her sister wouldn't notice. A slight glint of sunlight catches her eye, and she couldn't help but stare._

_"I couldn't care less how you cope but if you want my connections, *you're gonna have to earn it..*_ _And I know just the place you've landed your heart on~"_

* * *

_(I didn't make any promises for the future at that time..)_

The all so familiar scenery: Buildings, power lines, and the polluted air of the roadside. But that doesn't really matter to me, as I've gone over this particular route many times over my early middle school days. _(Now in my final year of middle school?.. How time flies, huh..)_ I brush aside my thoughts as I whip out my phone, scrolling through the news section.

**[Murderer attacks random people on the street, 14 victims accounted]**

"More this week..?" I voice out my thoughts, continuing on my pace regardless. "Gettin' pretty annoying now-" My foot steps on something allegedly soft, causing my gaze to avert from the device, putting it into my pocket. _(..Don't tell me-!)_

And there I see it, my foot literally on top of the face of a schoolboy, my pangs of regret now dashing through me.

 _"Hghh-"_ His face was slightly distorted, partly due to my act. _(But he-)_ Raising my foot off him, I take a longer look at his features. _(Looks quite shocked..)_ Slight tears well up in his eyes, that seem to plead for mercy.

"I'm sorr-"

"DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE-" Already I was interrupted by both my shock and this boy's sudden outburst, his face burrowed between his arms, crouched down to the ground. "I-I don't have e-enough to pay you, I'M SORRYIHAVEONLY10YEN I'LL APOLOGIZE BY DYING!.."

"Hey, now.." I'm already down on a knee, wanting to at least comfort this kid, as he already has way too much on his plate based on his reactions. "Not your fault, I was just inattentive." Just as I reach out to steady him, his body gave way, leaving his state nothing more than a limp corpse.

_(..Dead.)_ My body freezes, refusing to accept the events that unfolded in front of my eyes. _(Dead..? Wait a sec-)_

"Hgh?!-" The boy suddenly shoots up, prior state be damned, with crackling anxiety. "S-Sorry, just a habit of fainting suddenly..!" His body and expressions match up with his clumsiness, all fragile and meek.

"What a relief, I thought you were a goner.." My response never seemed to reach him as he collapsed yet again, this time unresponsive. _(Gone again?!..)_ Deciding to change my plans, I pick him up and carry him back to school.

...

Though my arms were aching due to the time taken to return and his weight, I let out a sigh, keeping my eyes on his state. _(How'd he handle bullying for so long, amazes me..)_ A slight stirring snaps me out of my trance, and slowly he recovers.

"W-Wh-"

"Oh, you're finally awake.." I stand before him, his gaze now more confused as ever. Getting up, he takes a little look around the main entrance before settling down. "Didn't want to leave you out there, so no need to thank me.. Takumi Hijirihara, right?"

His head looks down for a while before finally facing me, and I decide to butt in with a "Saw you in the school's photo, that's why you seemed familiar" retort to avoid being asked with a 'How'd you know my name?' remark.

"Shuji Fujigawa, nice to meet you.." I decide to tie things up, facing Takumi once more before making my way as I were before. "Hope we can get along."

* * *

Months passed by. I was a tad surprised by how weird he was, but we got along surprisingly well. From there on, we slowly established our friendship as average, regular middle schoolers.

Up top the school's roofyard we sat there, eating lunch and reading comic books.

As I progress my story, that simple act of turning the page caused a little cut to slice across my finger, with a tiny fickle oozing out. "Damn-!" Almost immediately I think of teasing Takumi, that simple act alone yielding entertaining results. "Whoops, cut my finger.. Awww, it's gushing..." I stare at it, with his body moving outrageously quick for some reason in the corner of my vision. Turning to him, the very memorable sight of him laid down greets me. _(Passed again..)_

"H-Hey!" And soon enough, he was sprung back into action, already spitting out his volume. "D-D-Don't you _dare_ do this to me..! Why can't you understand I'm afraid of blood?!"

"..But will your condition ever heal?" I reply, grinning like an idiot.

"Doesn't matter if it is or not, I just can't help it whenever I see gory stuff.." Takumi's voice hung low as he burrowed his head underneath his comic book, pulling the pages as low possible. "Blood and violence.. _Definitely_ should be more forbidden than R18 content."

"I think _you're the one_ who thinks like that, Hijirihara.."

"What the hell, you into that?"

" _Not particularly,_ but rather as someone who aims to be in the Police Force," I sneak a glance at a particular comic panel, depicting a slightly lewd picture. "I should get used to it without losing composure."

 _"Police.."_ Takumi stares at the ground, letting out a sigh.

"Ah!" My face lights up, looking at his comic-covered head. "You should become one, too! I'm sure it'll help with your hemophobia. _Would you be.. My buddy?~_ "

Almost instantly Takumi's expression changes to shock, as if I were uncomfortably close to him, despite being a few feet apart. He scoots farther away with such speed, not daring to take his gaze off me.

"..Eh? I was just kidding.." My mouth hangs agape, snickering at his foolishness.

Eventually he returns to normal, indulging himself in the usual lethargic state. "Its not like.. I'm afraid of just blood and gore," He sighs, resting his head on his knuckle. "I don't really care about crimes and murders either.. I don't wanna get involved."

" _You really don't understand,_ Hijirihara.." I gaze up at the sky, letting out a long breath. "This 'Not my problem' mentality is what's really problematic in this world-"

**"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"**

We were assaulted with an unexpected shriek, instantly interrupting and putting a strain of tension on us.

_(What..? A scream, just now?)_

Getting the best of me, my curiosity leaps, and we both make our way down the stairs, despite our gut feeling.

* * *

_The lingering smell of iron wafts to her nostrils, and she scans her surroundings despite eliminating almost the entirety of the school's sector. This is the task she has been ordered, and she must follow though._

_"P-Please.."_

_Mukuro's gaze locks onto an unfortunate student, whose circumstances had failed them in dire times like these. She could end it quickly and move on to the next wing, but what's the point of it?.._

_(If this is despair that Junko tells me they'll feel.. So be it.) Decisions set in stone, she advances slowly towards the target._

_Perhaps on instinct, perhaps from memory, they make a futile dash for the class door, crying out. Though the fear has dulled their reflexes, the utter lull she's practised has sharpened hers, and effortlessly she's leapt in front of them, blocking their escape, knocking them unconscious with 2 blows to the head._

_She drags them back, laying them across the floor, uncaring of their condition and then stretches their arms out, using already readied classroom supplies to stab each hand. This causes them to regain consciousness, screaming already piercing the room. Due to the absurd sound her captor's creating, she slashes off a piece of their uniform, forcing it down their throat which drowns out the screams, sort of. She keeps injuring their various limbs until they’re both impaired, making it unlikely for them to make an escape._

_One final strike of her knife lands near their throat, missing its intended objective, though. As Mukuro turns away, the sound of her victim's pleads are only a raspy gurgle of blood as they lay there, their suffering already magnified tenfold._

_(Anything for her, it seems..) Her fleeting thought is eradicated as she makes her way to the next area of the school, knife gripped at heart._

* * *

"..Around here, probably..?" Though my chest has begun to feel heavy due to my instincts, I ignored it in favour of my future self. The same couldn't be said with Takumi though, as he holds his hands towards his chest, trembling every so slightly and expression painted with fear. Carefully scanning my surroundings once more, I lean over to peek past the corner, met with an ungodly sight tainting my vision. Just as Takumi leans over, I swiftly cover his face with the palms of my hands, making sure nothing peeks past.

"W-Wha?!" Takumi's startled jolt only inconvenienced me slightly, but my main focus was the bloody masses of now deceased students in the hallway, crimson red sprayed along the floor and adjacent walls. "What're you hiding?.. R18?"

"Yeah, R18."

As I focus off the bodies, there seems to be 2 other people besides us: A girl nearby, completely paralyzed with fear, her eyes wide and hands on her mouth, attempting to suppress a scream as she stares at her now lifeless classmates.

 _(..And who is she?)_ The killer, who is seemingly distant, clad an entirely different uniform from us, mostly stained with blood. _(Perhaps she was doing this under stress?..)_ As she turns to fix her gaze on us, the slight glint in her hand revealed itself to be a survival knife. She then progresses towards us, uncaring about speed as her steps range slow, her expression stoic and emotionless. The girl near us finally snaps out of her daze, voice shaking not before deciding to sprint the opposite direction.

 _(Think, dammit! I'm going to join the Police Force, right?!..)_ Our situation was worsening by every passing second and every step the killer makes towards us, but due to my inability to rationally think and just _get away,_ things aren't going to be pretty. _(Just think!!)_ Snapping due to my decision, I throw Takumi up into a bridal carry, making extra sure I keep his vision obstructed. He cries out due to my sudden movements, but I ignore it in favour of distancing ourselves from the killer.

"S-Shuji?!" Takumi shrieks, the added stress of confusion and fear getting to him. "W-What's happening here?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I don't think we have any other option than to _run!"_

"Run, but where to?!"

_(Somewhere we can't be found out!..)_ My frantic thoughts run through my mind, and my legs carry us without giving in, hopefully. Through the blur of doors, I spot a closed class door, praying it's empty. Releasing Takumi out of my grip, I throw it open, scanning furiously, my heavy breathing not helping in the slightest. _(..Here!)_ Landing my eyes on the 2 lockers near the wall, I shove Takumi inside, adrenaline coursing through me.

"Get in, _dammit!!"_ I practically shout at him, praying my message will get through his head.

"H-Hey! What the hell-"

"Just _DO IT!_ I'll explain everything later!.." At the worst possible moment Takumi hesitates, in which I now use force to get the point across. " _Get in already_ if you don't want to die!!" Immediately his eyes widen, and I curse the amount of time taken for him to simply comprehend. Slamming his door shut and later mine, we stand inside, praying our hardest that we wouldn't get spotted by the killer, incase she decides to search.

"Never open the door, or get out _in any way,_ do you understand?.." I command in a way for Takumi to hear, but not too loud to attract attention.

"G-Got it.."

_(As long as we hide here.. We could spare our lives cut short.)_

Anxiety creeps up on me, and my beating heart isn't helping with our situational silence. A pair of footsteps could be heard nearing, and I slightly jump from the surprise of another student dashing inside the classroom, their screams flooding the area. Shortly after, like cattle, more students rush in, their panic intensifying. My thoughts fleet through me, already cursing at our misfortune. _(Shit!.. If they keep up this ruckus, she'll most likely-!)_

In a flash, a student cries out for help, but their voice is cut off almost immediately by a well aimed flying blade, their remnants of their cries now a sickening gurgle as they drop dead. The screaming continues on by other students, and already my limit is nearing as my vision blurs with tears. The killer steps on in, her pace slow and menacing as she wipes the blood off her cheek, expression still that blank, pernicious look on her face. "I've been telling you, running away _is useless._ "

There was no expression on the killer's face as she dashed forwards towards her targets. In the blink of an eye, a student was impaled by a slash of her weapon, effortlessly cutting through their neck.

With her powerful grip, she had utilized a technique that went beyond normal- Surpassing even the most professional level and reaching superhuman heights. She no longer held a shred of emotion within herself. Her eyes glinted like a predator stalking its prey in the darkness. There was a sharpness to the air around her, lending her an even more dangerous look than when she was facing us in the hallways. She did not even spare mercy, eliminating anyone who dare stands her way.

Sprays of blood, the dropping of bodies, the thrashing of the classroom itself, all brought our hopes and sanity crashing down. Bile reaches up my throat as I force my eyes away from the scene, now my hands on my own face, heavy, ragging breaths and suppressing urges to scream and throw up.

 _(Disgusting.. Grossgrossgrossgross!.. Please don't scream, don'tscreamdon'tscream-!)_ Forcing myself further down the locker, I shut my eyes to do anything, anything but stare at the malevolent scenery, anything to remedy my fear. _(I've had my fair share, but this!.. Is far too much for me to handle!.. If the hemophobic Hijirihara takes sight of this, he's passing out for sure! If he ever peeks through those vents, then.. Then we'll most certainly be!-)_ My body shivers at the thought of the possibility, my futile screams ignored as we're both slashed to bits, being left to bleed out slowly if ever not taken instantly.

Slowly but painfully, the chaos calms, and there is nothing left but the fading footsteps, and the slow, pitiful gasps of the dreadfully lucky to be still alive. _(Thank God, she hasn't heard anything..)_ I let out my breath I've been holding, waiting a little while longer, just to make sure. Exiting the locker in an already changed state, I'm met with the shocking sight of Takumi, kneeled down, breathing heavily.

"Was blood.. Always _this pretty.._ " His smile extends across his face, eyes drooping as if he were infatuated. He bear no attention to me as I shook him violently, trying to shake him out of his daze.

"Hey, _hey!!_ Takumi, snap out of it!.." When I realize my efforts were useless, I drop him as before, staring in shock on what caused his sudden change in attitude.

"Such passion.." He drawls on, voice a mere whisper. "One day, I'll become just like _her.."_

Disgust overwhelms me, not due to the abnormal sight around me, but the sickening act of _murder itself._ _(What a horrible thing to do..)_ My fists clench, and a single seed of rage is planted into my very wellbeing.

This world doesn't need such filth.. _All I have to do is clean it all away.. 'Til nothing remains._


End file.
